The present invention relates to an air compressor, and particularly relates to an air compressor that is mounted on a tank.
An air compressor may be used to provide a hand-held tool with pneumatic power. The compressor is part of an apparatus that further includes a motor for driving the compressor and a tank for storing compressed air. A drive assembly operatively interconnects the motor with the compressor, and is mounted on the tank with the motor and the compressor. The drive assembly may include a pulley, a flywheel, and a linkage structure that cooperate to reciprocate a piston within the compressor upon rotation of an output shaft at the motor. The reciprocating piston pumps compressed air into the tank. A pneumatic power hose extends from the tank to the pneumatically powered tool. In some cases the tank is provided with wheels and a handle so that the entire apparatus is portable.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus includes an air compressor containing a piston in a cylinder, a flywheel having an axis of rotation, and an elongated linkage structure interconnecting the flywheel with the piston. A support member projects from the flywheel. A bearing supports the linkage structure on the support member.
The linkage structure has an inner edge surface defining an opening in which the bearing is received in an installed position. The inner edge surface of the linkage structure extends continuously in a loop around the opening, and has an annular section which is interrupted across a circumferentially extending gap. The linkage structure further has a portion configured as a living hinge which enables the gap to enlarge upon flexure of the hinge. This enables the bearing to be installed in the opening with an interference fit between a cylindrical outer surface of the bearing and the annular section of the inner edge surface of the linkage structure.